


Fishing Party

by HistorieforTeller



Series: An Ode at Alcohol [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Bottom John, Bratting, Dirty Talk, Drunk Javier, Drunk John, Fluff, Javier and John deserve more fanfics, Knife Play, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, SPANK KINK, Top Javier, Voice Kink, blowjob, i guess, sorry Charles, you should never have seen that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistorieforTeller/pseuds/HistorieforTeller
Summary: John and Javier go on a fish trip. But they won't just do fishing. Oh no no no.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston & John Marston, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, Javier Escuella/John Marston
Series: An Ode at Alcohol [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904122
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Who wants to drink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally done it. God, it was long and hard to write it but I've done it! And sorry for the titles, I'm really bad at it, and, well... According to my best friend, all my titles sound like they're from a porn. But I guess that it's a good thing because all of this is about sex. Hot sex even. Soooooo... Yep, that's good titles!

John is waiting near Old Boy, waiting for Javier to come with all the things they need for fishing, already impatient at the idea to leave the camp and spend three days and two nights with Javier only. He even thought of bringing alcohol to make the trip much funnier and not only spend hours at fishing and then sleeping, what Javier is capable of doing. And for fucks sake he will not let this opportunity slip through his fingers, oh no. He can assure that! 

Now, he’s on his saddle, ready to go, to finally taste freedom and eventually have one of the best weeks of his whole life. He is looking for Javier, not seeing him coming and shit he wants to go before Abigail wakes up and decides to pest him about the fact that he’s leaving them, he doesn’t want to leave the camp just after an argument and to be in a bad mood. It’s supposed to be one of the best days of his whole life, he doesn’t want it to begin on a bad note. So, if Javier could be a bit quicker with what he’s doing right now, it would be really great. And with that, John looks around him, making sure that she is not here, her or Jack. Or Arthur. God, he hopes that Arthur will not appear right know to tell him to go back to his family, please God, have pity on him, he’s just a poor soul who wants to have a good trip with his Javier! At least he can have that right? Or is it too much to ask? Should he damn his soul to have that? Well he will know it once Javier is here before anything happens. So for the moment, he checks if he has all of his weapons (who knows what can happen on the road), his sleeping bag, provisions for four days and, of course all the alcohol they’ll need to completely enjoy their trip. So, he takes whisky, gin tonic, rhum and obviously beers. John’s happy to see that they are well equipped and that they will not miss anything. 

It’s when he begins to eat a can of peaches that he sees Javier coming, a lot of things in his arms, especially his guitar. That’s surprising, John didn’t think that he’ll bring his precious instrument and he even wonders how he will carry it on his horse. But, it’s when the man puts all of his other stuff on Boaz that he sees the straps on the guitar, and thanks to that Javier can carry it on his back. He’s lucky that the trip is not long, only one hour and maybe a bit more so it shouldn’t be too uncomfortable. Not that Javier is someone who complains a lot, but John can easily guess that it’s not very pleasant to travel like that.

And, once on his horse too, Javier says to Charles who’s going to do his watch « We’ll be back in three days with meats. Hasta pronto amigo! » and then he clicks his tongue to make his horse move and John follows, bowing his hat at Charles to make his goodbyes before focalizing his attention on the road. Once they’re far enough from the camp John asks « Why did you take your guitar? You wanna use it? » and at that Javier laughs, answering with an ironic smile « No, I want to use it to knock the fishes out and then catch them. It’s a new technique that I heard about. ». Well, John can say that he searched it, the response to his question being obvious but… They don’t need an instrument to sing or just enjoy their time together, and if they really needed music they could’ve just taken a harmonica, it’s far easier to transport than a guitar. But he won’t ask more about it, in the end he doesn’t really care. Even if, John has to ask that, just to bother the Mexican « But, don’t you think that maybe someone will try to rob you and steal your guitar? ». At that Javier slows Boaz, seeming a bit confused about the question, looking strangely at John before saying « Well, why would anyone try to rob my guitar? »

« Someone who had his stolen? » John jokes with a big smile, looking at Javier with amused eyes, the other shaking his head while laughing at this very poor attempt of humor. John has not a bad sense of humor but sometime it’s just weird like now. But it always made Javier chortle. So like John says every time: It’s not that bad!

« And, just to be sure, we’re not going to just fish eh? » this time the question is more serious and Javier says nothing in response, only smiling devilishly at John who wishes that it is a good presage. 

With that, nothing else is said during the rest of the travel, John only thinks about what they are going to do once they have set their encampment up, wondering if Javier wants to do something in particular besides fishing. Because really, John isn’t that good at fishing, he could even say that he makes the fish run away like he’s cursed or some shit like that. Well, he’s sure that they will fuck, because hey, they can go fishing every time, but to fuck? No. Well, recently they don’t have any problem to fuck when they want to but it’s not always so easy! Hm, maybe it’s a lie. More like an excuse to be sure that they will fuck in the end. 

They end up in the place they were reaching for, a quiet and pretty place facing a lake with great brightness and a shimmering nature. They settle down near the shore, one tent for the two of them not too close to the water for John, he doesn’t want to end in the lake and die stupidly when at night he wants to take a piss and then, with no light, ends up falling in the water. That would be a pretty stupid death. 

So, once the camp settled, Javier doesn’t wait to grab his fishing rod and starts fishing, looking at John out the corner of his eye, a smirk on his face, his sleeves rolled up to be more at ease but John is sure that this bastard does it too because he knows very damn well that he loves his arms. Javier has pretty arms, well, Javier is sexy in general but hell, John has a thing with Javier in a jacket and with his sleeves rolled up, his red scarf around his neck making the whole thing even more attractive. He doesn’t know why he likes it that much, why he finds it so entertaining and damn hot but he does. And Javier takes a wicked pleasure in making him drooling and eager to touch him, to just worship him. Or Javier only sees this lust for what it is, because they’re here to do obscene things, and so maybe he doesn’t know that John is watching him this way because he really finds the Mexican attractive. Too attractive even. And in this case, Javier doesn’t need to know that. It’s John’s secret. 

He takes his fishing rod too and goes take place a little further from Javier’s corner, not wanting to perturb his work by doing everything or whatever and make every fish escape from them. Javier will not be happy about that. But, it doesn’t take more than thirty minutes for John to be bored, catching nothing while seeing the Mexican exceling at fishing, taunting John with that. 

« Man, can’t we do something different? Or I’ll take a nap for the rest of the day, it will be as much productive as staying here waiting for something that’ll never come. », John complains and with Javier’s expression, he already knows that he loses and that he will have to take his suffering in patience. What a pleasure. « We’re here too to fish, not only drink and do nothing. And try a little bit more, who knows, maybe you’ll be lucky if you try harder. Do it for me at least, hm? ». Oh, if he takes this tone John is not capable to say no, it’s requested so gently and with this little smile and with just that, Javier could nearly push him to jump in the water by himself. « And what am I gonna have in return if I try? » He asks, hoping that Javier will be generous or will have a good idea to make this “occupation” more amusing or interesting. « If you do, you could eat this at midday and tonight. ». 

« Said like that, how could I refuse? » John jokes but he’s a bit disappointed, he hoped he could have a kiss or anything stupid but cute like that in exchange, well, he will have that later, and if he has to, he will take it by himself.

And that’s how John spends an hour desperately trying to catch a fish without success, ending sitting on the ground, an elbow on the knee and a hand supporting his head, a bored expression on his face while he watches Javier who is living his best life. Fortunately, Javier keeps speaking to him, in attempt to help him to fish, giving him advice but John is a bad fisher so… It doesn’t really help at all. But that made both of them laugh at the realization that John is maybe really cursed about this activity. Maybe water hates him as much as he hates water. « I told you that they don’t want me, I scare them, I’m sure about it! » Exclaims John, wanting to convince Javier that he has no chance to transform him into an exceptional fisher. He’ll never be a Hosea or a Javier about that. « Alright, but you cook! » And at that John agrees, happy to finally become useful. 

He takes two trouts that Javier fished and he prepares it to be cooked and eaten, he disembowels the animals and starts to make it ready to be roasted with herbs and other seasonings with the campfire, trying to make it as tasty and good as possible. John’s not bad at cooking, he even says that he’s better than Abigail (which is not really complicated) and a lot of other people of the gang, maybe even better than Pearson. Well, that depends on what but there are some meals that he does clearly better than the cook. So John wants to prove that he can do better on this matter today, cooking the fishes with attention, feeling Javier’s eyes on him watching his every move, having stopped fishing for a few minutes now, a sweet expression on his face. « I always like how you cook. One day you should give a lesson to Pearson about seasonings because he’s really bad at that. ». John responds with a grin « I won’t dare to provoke him about that, I don’t want him to hate me or to make a fuss about the fact that I thought I could teach him a thing or two. After that he won’t want to cook anymore and so, everyone will hate me. Is that what you want Javier? You hurt my feelings! ». The two are laughing and John pulls off the fishes out of the grill, giving one of them to Javier who thanks him before replying « Poor thing. I’m so sorry! » , his eyes glittering a bit with the light reflecting on the water, making his eyes clearer, being like that more of a dark brown than black. 

They eat with appetite, Javier compliments the taste of the food and that makes John happy. Once their meal in their bellies, John asks for a digestion walk, wanting to do something different. And, well, walking is not that usual for both of them, they never really took the time to just go like that with nothing in mind but the pleasure to enjoy nature and passing time. Generally, when they go out of the camp, it’s always with a goal, like hunting, go to a robbery or searching for a job or something like that. So yeah, that would be cool to just walk for no reason in particular, just the two of them and nature. 

Javier agrees and so they walk around the area, laughing and joking stupidly, beer in their hand, enjoying this moment far away from the camp without the threat that maybe someone will find them in a compromising situation or just being scared to do anything that could cost them a reflection or somebody who will imply that they’re queer, just like Micah for example. That happened only once and John is sure as hell that he doesn’t want to experiment this ever again. And surely not a second time with this snake, who thinks that every man who is close to another man is gay. Pretty stupid yeah. But right now they’re free and John cannot stop to think that he wants to redo it, he already wants to come back here soon enough. That’s… magic. For John there is no other words to describe what he feels about this moment. They talk about nothing and everything, drinking and sometimes they just listen to the silence, the birds, the wind and animals. John understands why Arthur always takes his time to come back to camp and most of all, he’s really happy to have proposed that trip to Javier. He doesn’t even know how he managed to ask him to go to this fishing trip that easily, he said what was on his mind and Javier was directly up for it. So now, they’re in the forest very near their camp, and sometimes, between two discussion, Javier wants to take the time to just observe what surrounds them and at one point, when they have a beautiful view of the lake, he talks more to himself then to John « I wish I had camera. », admiring the spectacle that is in front of them. « Well, I think that I have one of these with me. Maybe we could go back here tomorrow and well… take a photo? » John offers with a bit of timidity, and he even doesn’t know why he suddenly feels shy. This is just a damn photo. Nothing impressive to ask. Well, maybe not. Because it’s something that Javier wants. 

« That would be great, thanks John. » says Javier with a soft tone. 

« It’s nothing really. ». 

The stroll lasts two good hours before they return to their camp, John clearing the remains away, leaving more space and while shaking his fishing rode under John’s nose Javier asks « Do you want to fish again or you have your dose? », at that the Scottish sighs and whines, begging « Please no. I’ll die if we do it again! ». 

At that, Javier giggles and nods, visibly this time he is merciful and John is thankful for that. Instead of fishing, Javier grabs his guitar, sits on the ground and begins to play a melody that John recognizes, hearing the Mexican humming and then clearly singing the song with a smile and soon after John sings along, drinking his beer at the same time. The first song is stupid and bawdy, making them both laugh out loud, no one sins at the same time or in a coordinate way and that is perfect for them. It’s the middle of the afternoon and they are already making a party, sometimes screaming more than singing but that is not a problem, they only want to enjoy themselves and that’s what they’re doing. John is clasping his hands for the second song, only singing some part because really he doesn’t know the lyrics of My Darling Clementine and even if he wants to learn them he never made any efforts to remember them. With the third song John is still standing, crooning with his raspy voice and he’s dancing at the same time, swinging his hips with a big grin and watches Javier who looks at him too, his velvet voice pushes him to continue dancing with more conviction. He laughs, thinking that he probably looks like nothing, or an idiot. But hell he’s an idiot! So it’s not a problem and it’s not like Javier will judge him for that. So yeah, he sings even louder, stunning part of his beer, a wheezing when he finds that and just resumes his dance like nothing happened. It’s liberating to just do whatever he wants, and damn, he never heard Javier laughing like that, so simple like the universe is theirs and there is no one else besides the two of them on this earth. « Are you already drunk? » Javier asks with a sneaky grin, his fingers never stopping strumming the guitar’s strings, his eyes are glimmering with tease and malice, visibly pleased by what he sees. « Don’t know, don’t care! » John closes his eye-lids, taking a new seep of his new beer, his recklessness showing on his face, one finger playing with one of his suspenders. « I’m just enjoying our time. You should do too. » and with that, he offers his beer to Javier who takes it with one hand and finishes it before continuing his music, amused by John’s very good mood. Well, if Javier was sincere with himself, he would say that right now he finds John really sexy dancing like that, his mind emptied of Abigail or any other problem and anxiety. And that is something to see, for real. 

They continue like that for a few songs, drinking at the same time and John even takes a cigarette, smoking while enjoying himself with the songs that Javier plays. He finally sits down because, well, dancing is tiring, and John could swear that Javier just looked at his ass. He smiles at that and winks at Javier and both of them burst in laugher, the notes of the guitar becoming unlistenable because of their giggles. « You knows » John begins, tending his cigarette to the Mexican who smokes it without being asked twice « You have a real pretty voice. Why you never tried to become… Don’t know, a singer? ». Javier observes him for a few seconds, saying nothing at first and then « Well. Didn’t want to. Also people don’t really like Mexicans around here. And what is it that mierda that you smoke? It’s awful. » he spits after that, making John laugh. « Not everyone smokes some pretty and luxurious cigar, Mister Escuella. ». 

« You should. » 

Javier gives back the smoking cigarette to John and starts to play again, searching a song to sing, nothing coming to his mind right know. So John proposes « You could sing in Spanish, even if I don’t understand, I can appreciate and listen you know. ». With a smile he just does as he was told and begins to sing in his mother language, his tone soft and gorgeous and John can’t help but to find it more poetic than everything that they’ve sang before. He doesn’t understand a straight word but Spanish is a language that John finds more aesthetic, more beautiful and lyrical than English. It’s only his point of view but really, it’s so much more poetic and melodious. 

« That’s really good. Just, you know, I would love to learn to speak Spanish. And well, like that I could finally understand what you say when we do it. » he says, not really paying attention to the fact that Javier is still singing, after all, every time that there’s a party in the camp, everyone comments Javier’s talents while he’s playing and it never seems to disturb the man. Sometimes he even answers. Like now, he nods, his eyes are shining and he can suppose that he chortles a bit but that doesn’t stop what he’s doing.

The song seems so sweet and even romantic according to John interpretation, and he likes it. Really. He lets the music flow in him, humming quietly, the smoke leaving his mouth with every breath and he swings slowly his head with the rhythm, and John just can’t ignore the look on Javier’s face, like he’s ready to jump on him and eat him and fuck, it’s exciting. He loves it when he can see desire in the eyes of the other man. He doesn’t understand what he did that could provoke that but he is not complaining, that’s for sure!

At the end of the song John’s spirit is completely dizzy because of alcohol and tobacco, being a bit disappointed that the song has ended. « Can’t you sing another one? » he asks, really hopping he will have another one. That question seems to please Javier so he plays a new song, his voice so sweet that it’s making John practically melt. God, he really has a thing for Javier’s voice! He listens with as much enthusiasm as the first time, his eyes closed to get even more carried away by the song, his cigarette lighting between his fingers, letting himself lie down and when he puts it in his mouth, he sights and so exhales the smoke, Javier just stops his playing and gets over John’s body, pins him with his hips and watches him in the eyes for a few seconds. John looks at him with surprise and has no time to say anything before these soft lips press against his, the kiss being rushed and needy, like Javier has to do that, has to kiss him right now. And John can only kiss him back, one hand gripping Javier’s back and the other one on his neck, moving his hips to rub them against Javier’s and they both moan at that. 

« God. » he whispers before Javier puts his tongue between his lips making him definitely shut up for a moment, being only able to moan in their mouths and the Mexican thrusts even more at that, making their boners rub against each other and John is seeing everything in white in his head, his mind going blank, and he wants more, always more like it’s never enough for neither of them. Hell, it’s so good to not have to think about anything else but their pleasure and desire, and Javier is just so eager and horny as fuck, pressing their hips like never, making John panting even louder, now griping Javier’s jacket with two hands, the cigarette being completely forgotten on the ground next to them. Javier crashes his teeth in John’s lips, biting and sucking hard then he kisses his cheeks, his jaw line and fingers go under John’s shirt, touching the skin and letting it burn because of the contact, making the Scottish almost whimpering and shivering like hell, his dick reacting to all this attention, all this pleasure. And God, Javier is visibly ready to burst with John, not giving a fuck about anything else. Yeah, they’re gonna have a really good weekend, that’s for sure. 

« Eres perfecta. » murmurs Javier against John’s ear, sensing him quivering and trembling at that, his voice like an electroshock for John who can’t resist at all at that. Fuck it, John wants to hear his damn voice until he dies, he already wants this soft and cool voice of him to take him and make him come like always. And this time he understands what Javier told him and it’s so sweet, so damn cute! He can’t stop his growing smile and he lets his hands wander over his back, caressing him, passing one hand in Javier’s hair, re-styling them a bit and then he touches his face softly, adoring it with his fingers. He chuckles when Javier’s mouth kisses his collar bone before sucking it too, leaving red marks that John loves wearing, whispering some stupid things he never said to anyone before, not to Abigail, not to any girl and until now, not even to Javier. « You’re so good. So good. Keep going on. I need you, for real. No one else but you. Just let’s stay here forever. ». He opens his eyes to see Javier, his grin, his eyes watching him with a something like love or gentleness. 

Javier practically makes love to him with his lips and kisses, making John arch in desire and pleasure, and yes, god yes he needs that. He needs this perfect mouth on his, threatening to take him in it, making a real fantasy come alive. But of fucking course he will not, he only brushes his crotch with his sinful lips but nothing else if it’s not this smirk. « You’re an asshole! » He swears, wondering why he should be the only one to suck. « That’s a quick change of mood. » Javier jokes and it’s not really funny for John who pouts and then replies: « I’m good right now. Can’t I have a reward? »; « Then don’t be so childish perrito, I do only what I want. And you always love what I do for you, right? Or did it change too mi cariño? » He teases and that makes John smile, well, he knows this kind of field, he knows what he can say or do without feeling too exposed. « Don’t be a bitch and suck me for once, you bastard. ». Hell, the mood really changed in the blink of an eye. And John can tell that right now, it’s not at his advantage. And that it is not going to be a simple and romantic fuck. Oh no. That will be his death. Javier will kill him with lust, ecstasy and pain. Eh, it’s not like it’s a problem for him but really, how could the mood change that much, at this point? With only frustration and a few little words that what… Don’t really mean anything, right? Not for Javier. This point is perfectly clear. He can hear the Mexican laughing at his words and he’s completely above John’s body, watching him with mean and malicious eyes, his hands stroking gently his throat for now and then finally respond, his accent strangely stronger:

« You’ll be the one who’ll suck me, puto. And I will not even touch this dirty dick of yours once. If you want to come, mi hermosa puta, you’ll have to touch yourself. I won’t put a single finger on you, never. » and John can just watche him with big eyes, his mouth open in shock, understanding with one second of delay what Javier means with his words. For fucks sake. He’s in a deep shit. 

Javier palpates his crotch and suddenly stands up, looking for something in his things with John staring at him, always in shock and surprise, and then, while Javier is still searching, he tells practically with hesitation « Hell man, you can’t do that! And you can suck yourself in this case! » And so, Javier turns to him and shows him something in his hand. Gun oil. « So what? You won’t touch me, I don’t need it you idiot. » John continues to grumble, not happy at all with the turns of events. « You’ll do what I told you to do. And you’ll want to suck me, you a greedy cock sucker John, you can even come with just me choking you with my dick so stop whining for nothing. And, if you’re a good boy, I will help you. ». John is not sure about all of this but it’s starting to wake his interest up. 

« And what you gonna do to help me to come if you don’t touch me? Hm? »

Javier laughs at first, shaking his head as if John was the fool one.

« You love my voice don’t you? And you adore when I tell you dirty things, is that right my jealous little whore? » 

Fuck him. Javier knows him too much to lose. And John can really see it this time. But he can say that it will be fucking exciting too, hot and damn erotic. Javier is a monster when it comes to sex. And he always has some pretty obscene ideas that John loves, and yes, right now he wants to suck him for a thank. And Javier can see in John’s eyes that he’s in the party now for his greatest pleasure. 

« So, now perrito, you will touch your pretty needy cock yourself with that. » he throws the gun oil at him and then goes to sit in front of John, a big smile on his handsome face. So, as he’s told, he takes the oil and start freeing his dick but Javier stops him « Take everything off. I want to see you naked. » and hell, this smile is devious, it’s devils one and that’s enough to make him strip up like his life depends on it and once all of his clothes on the ground, he sits, looking at Javier for more orders. 

« Wank yourself with the oil. » and he does it. He puts the liquid on his hand and starts touching himself, feeling a bit ashamed to masturbate himself while someone watching him, and not anyone, Javier. That’s as exciting as making him feel shy, trying to forget those black eyes that are seeing everything of him, making him even more naked than he already is. So, with closed eyes he strokes himself slowly, caressing the head with a finger, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible. And, for now, he could practically do it like there is no one else but him if Javier wasn’t whistling and chuckling, making the Scottish blushing and shivering. Hell, that’s better than he thought it would be. So, he begins to wank himself a bit faster, a bit harder too. « Use both hands. » that makes his breath a bit unsteady but he does as he is asked, using one of his hands to stroke his cock rapidly and the other to touch his dick’s head and sometimes his balls. But there is something off. Something is missing. 

« Can’t you… Can’t you say something? Anything. » he asks with a trembling voice, not daring to look at the Mexican. 

« You do well. You can do like I do. Touch yourself while you imagine that it’s my hands perrito. Think about me. And what I am going to do to you if you’re a good boy. A good, very good perrito. », god, it’s working, his thing for Javier’s voice is really something. It makes his body reacting directly, wanting more touches, more words, more hopes that Javier is the one touching him. It’s working, he strokes himself harder, imagining that it is Javier’s hands that do it. He can’t stop a moan from escaping his lips and he hears Javier laughing lowly and breathing louder and it helps a lot to imagine that it’s the Mexican that wanks him with a rushed space. 

« Put more oil on your fingers and touch your hole now perrito. Get ready for me, get this tight hole ready to take me. »

Fuck, it sent a shiver along all John’s spine, making him leak and whimper like hell, uncertain fingers going up to his ass, pushing them inside and he lets a deep cry of pleasure out, opening his eyes when Javier orders him: « Look at me puto. You’re so horny even when you just touch yourself while thinking of me. I wonder if you do that too when we can’t fuck, when I’m not here? Do you have to be silent to not wake Abigail up? Do you finger that tiny ass of yours even when she’s here because you can’t come without it? Did you have to hide that you’re a dirty whore? Poor puppy. Eh, I’d fuck you right now if you hadn’t been a bad puto. Think about it, chupapollas. » he laughs about something, and John is sure that it’s about what he just said in Spanish but God help him, he’s already ready to come with just a few touches on his dick and two fingers up in his ass. All of it because of this damn mouth, voice and words. That’s so fucking good. Humiliating but it’s nirvana at the same time. So perfect. God save him. But let him have Javier even in heaven because really, he can’t say if he’s more a devil or an angel. And what a view, Javier’s so gorgeous when he’s excited like that, biting his own lip like he would love to bite John’s, caressing his crotch slowly to bring a bit of satisfaction, of release and it’s so, so sexy.

« Javier. Javi, please. Oh fuck. I’m so close. Javi. » he begs and he can see the satisfaction on the Mexican’s face, he’s smiling like never.

« Fuck yourself with your fingers like it’s my cock. » and he does it. With so much dedication, so much pleasure and hell, he touches this magic spot and he sees stars, he moans so loudly that he himself is even surprised about that as much as Javier. His fingers obey so well too and fuck him roughly as much as he can and, when Javier comes closer and murmurs something in his ear, it’s ecstasy. He comes so much harder than when he does it alone in the dark of his tent, praying to be seen by no one. Damn it, he’s breathless, completely taken by his orgasm, his eyes lost in Javier’s. You’re mine. It’s what he says to him, and that pushes John to the edge, incapable of not squirming and begs with his release. At this rate it’s magic, dark magic even! 

He’s panting, completely overtaken by his come watching his man with a dizzy look, a smile on his lips.

« Am I a good boy? » he asks with a tired teasingly tone. « Yeah. » he pauses, looking at John with lust, a perverse expression on his face and he moves his hips in anticipation. « But, if you really want to be good, you know what you have to do. » and he finally touches John with his fingertips, caressing his cheek and then his throat, leaving them being a simple squeeze here, not strong enough to be hurtful or anything. 

« And what am I gonna have if I suck you? Like a reward? A real this time. »

« I’ll fuck you tonight. Isn’t it enough Perrito? Oh, and I can even spank you while I fuck you. » and with that John grins and comes to his knees to open Javier’s pants, a provocative expression on his face. First he kisses the dick’s head, licking it and then he sucks it with dedication, taking his time and wanting it to be good. He doesn’t want to rush it, no, he wants to feel every inch of pleasure in Javier’s body and to see him tremble under his tongue, his teeth only threatening to brush the sensitive skin and he knows so well that Javier likes it like that. The Mexican’s hands go in John’s hair, pulling it harshly to force him to take more of his cock in his mouth and John thought to be mean and to only treat the head well but, he wants Javier to have his full pleasure too. So he does it, taking more of the dick, his tongue caressing the member at the same time and sucking harder, loving when Javier pushes his hips deeper in his mouth, forcing him to put his hands on Javier’s thights to keep his balance. John’s own breath is becoming hard and laborious and it’s just the beginning but he’s already hard again, like his body responds immediately when he touches Javier skin, has him in his mouth or just hears him moaning so sexily, a great reward for John’s work.

« Take it deeper puto. Know that you want to choke yourself with my cock. Maybe I’ll help you after that with your needy dick you greedy whore. You never have enough. » he says with a laugh and sighs in relief when John obeys so avidly, deep throating Javier and whines with the dick in his mouth, making Javier shivering of pleasure at that. He can’t reply but he can always choke and moan greatly and it’s what he does, driving the other man a bit crazy at that, his sounds creating a vibrating sensation in the cock buried deep in his throat. At that Javier begins to take the lead again, bumping his hips violently against John’s lips, fucking his mouth practically desperately, murmuring things that John doesn’t always understand but he doesn’t care, he likes everything that this man can say. « I should impregnate you so everyone will know who owns you. Isn’t it a good idea mi Perrito? Eh, I love seeing you sucking me, it’s like you find it really tasty, I wonder if you enjoy it for the sex or if it’s the humiliation or something like feeling possessed and submitted that you really love about it. Hm? Your throat is so good… You’re made for me. Shit, I should piss in your throat. ». Hell, the end of the sentence is as much thrilling as it is scary for John who gags a bit with a good thrust and pulls back after that to answer: « God, you never stop talking right? » He jokes and Javier chuckles at that « You don’t like it when I shut up. Look at you, you’re all over a mess again only because I let you suck me and because I talk dirty to you. ». John licks his lips frantically, a fire in his whole body because he knows that what he’s going to say will cost him more filthy words and a harsher treatment. He rests his head against Javier’s hips, looking at him from below.

« I love when I suck you because it feels so good to have you in my mouth. Hearing you say nasty things to me makes me feel wanted and I need, I need you to put me in my place so much Javi. You’re too good to me. If I’m made for you, you’re made for me. » then he gives a mean lick on Javier’s dick with a dirty smile, feeling a bit shy after playing the same game as his man, saying perverse things out loud and being sincere about it. He kisses the cock and he can feel Javier’s breath becoming really, really hard, a hand wandering in his hair and menacing to grip it with strength. « Let me make you come, babe, it will be so perfect. » and then he takes Javier deep in his mouth again before hearing the reply « Puto. I’ll fuck your brain out. » and he does it, fucking his mouth with all his vigor, completely lost in his own lust and depravation, hitting the end of John’s throat violently and for a second, the Scottish even though that he could never speak again after this blowjob, his throat too bruised and hurt for that. 

But even if it happened, he would not regret anything and hell! At least like that he will never say anything stupid ever again, that could be a good thing in the end. Well, the truth is that he loves talking. Ok, he loves talking a little but it counts! He needs his voice.

And Javier bumps in him, rutting more than anything else, swearing in his mother language fucking John senselessly who can feel his eyes closing before seeing blank, at the same time Javier pulls out and comes all over his face with a deep growl and John could swear that Javier said something like « Love you so much » but his mind is too foggy to be sure that he’s not completely inventing it. John’s dick is pulsating in need of touch, completely forgotten in the heat of the sex and needs to make his man come. His hand goes down to bring him the final release but Javier slaps it with his own before gripping it and stroking him with good spaces, kissing him sloppily, murmuring against his lips « You deserve it, cariño. Eras tan bueno. Buen chico. » And John doesn’t need more to finally come and he lets himself fall on Javier’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath again, and he’s not the only one being a bit lost and tired.

« I want to sleep so badly. I have no energy left man. » He jokes and sighs at the same time and Javier laughs at it, helping him to go back to their tent, saying to his ear before leaving John take a nap: « Sleep well perrito. I’m going to go hunting or fishing. I’ll be here for diner time. » and then kisses his forehead and lets John fall asleep.

* * *

When he wakes up, he’s alone under the tent, a blanket on him and for a few minutes his head spins too much to even think about getting up. Without throwing up. But, after some minutes he has reunited enough strength to get up and get on his feet, dressing quickly while trying to not stumble and miserably falling. Once everything is done, he gets out and finds that it’s surely between six and seven P.M, in short, time to make diner. And to look for Javier. Who’s not very far, fishing, well not fishing, it is more like he’s looking at the lake and the sky, enjoying the view and the calm of the moment. So John comes slowly at his level, putting his chin on Javier’s shoulder and passing his arms around his waist, happy to just hug the man like that. Javier lets him (which is a surprise for John who thought that he would be rejected before he could even know it) and lays his hand on John’s and says « You’re fine? ». That makes the Scottish smile sweetly and kiss Javier’s jaw and his heart beats so hard and his belly is twitching and squeezing with a gentle heat, it’s just too perfect. « Yeah. Of course I’m fine. » he answers with a soft tone and burries his nose in Javier’s neck, sniffing his scent and Javier chuckles at the sensation. 

« What did you do when I was sleeping? »

« I tried to hunt but there is nothing here, so I ended up fishing a bit. We have a sea bass for diner. » He turns his head to see John who’s still smiling out of the corner of his eye, a stupid and happy grin on his face and Javier has to admit that it’s the better thing he has ever seen in his life. « I’ll cook it. », he snuggles more against the Mexican before continuing « You’ve done anything else? ».

« What else did you want me to do? » Javier laughs and gives a quick kiss on John’s nose and then starts watching the landscape again, his eyes shining with what remains of the sun. « Don’t know. Playing your guitar? Singing? Reading maybe? A lot of things. » and at that Javier shakes his head before detaching himself from John who pouts at that, not wanting to be away from his man, not now. But, happily Javier’s hands are layed on his hips, bringing John closer and some pretty lips end on his neck, kissing it. « No. I was just enjoying the view. »

« You want me to give you the camera? To take a photo. » John asks in a whisper.

« No, no need for that. But I will be grateful if you begin to cook, I’m a little hungry after all these exercises. » John laughs but pulls apart with regret, going to their campfire to prepare the fish, deciding to cook it with some can tomatoes he brought with them and a few herbs to enhance the taste. The fish is looking good and when he starts cooking it, it quickly begins to smell good too and Javier watches the food with hunger, already wanting to eat it, but, like for fishing he has to wait. So he talks:

« How did you start to cook? »

« What a question! » The Scottish smiles at that but he thinks about it for a moment, watching the food on the fire at the same time before responding « Well, I started with Arthur when he taught me how to survive. We were alone in a forest like this one and there were a lot of animals so I learned how to hunt, how to cook and how to skin the beasts and I can assure you that with a teacher like Arthur, you learn really fast. Well, I also has my first drink and so, my first hangover. That was something! » He laughs at the memory while grinding a piece of his pants, his eyes on the fire that crackles gently. « He made me like cooking and after that day, I continued to do it on my side, for myself and one day, for Hosea, Dutch and Arthur, when we were just the four of us. And it was something to see these three outlaws being completely shocked to see that I didn’t fail and that I didn’t end up poisoning them! That was funny, and I was proud. Well, I was still a kid so… That was enough for me to be recognized with just that. I was not only a burden for them. So I was happy. ». Javier listens John’s remembrance with attention, finding this story cute and very John’s, he can’t say what it is but there is something about all of it that is completely John’s. « You cook well. I don’t understand why they keep Pearson be the cook. You could be as good as him if not better. » he says, seeing John’s face blushing even if he tries to hide it, without success. This guy is shy for the most stupid thing but for some other thing that what he should really feel ashamed of, there is not even a glimpse of it left, he’s not even a little bit shy. It’s perfectly fine for him in this case. 

« I’m already a gunslinger, I can’t be on all fronts! You want me to end up dead of exhaustion? » he jokes and turns to see if there is any bottle of alcohol in his area and he finds some whisky and opens it with a big smile and sees Javier rolling his eyes at that. « Haven’t you drank enough already? » And the only answer he gets is « Can we drink enough? ». What can Javier responds to that? So when John proposes the bottle to him after taking a few sips he takes it with an amused sigh and drinks too. Nothing bad can happen after all. « You see? Even you can’t resist to a good drink. » he says with a nasty smile while continuing to cook, being pretty much concentrated on his activity even with his intention to get drunk for the second time of the day. Tomorrow morning is going to be fun! But, like everything, the fishes end up being ready and John serves them before they eat it mostly in silence, enjoying the quiet moment. Once the meat in their belly, Javier grabs his guitar again and, with a glance at John, plays it and sings a song, his voice being the only thing that could be heard in the plane, that and nature sound like wind, insects and some birds. Thanks to the fire they don’t feel the cold of the night and it’s enlightening them enough to be able to look at each other without having to force on their eyes. It’s pretty comfortable and cool, everything going smoothly and at their rhythm. And once again, Javier sings in Spanish so John doesn’t understand anything he says but, deep down, he can guess a bit of the meaning. Mostly with atmosphere moment.

_Los hombres sabios dicen_

_Sólo los tontos apresuran_

_Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

_¿Debería quedarme?_

_¿Seria un pecado?_

_Pero no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti_

_Como un río que fluye_

_Directamente hacia al mar_

_Cariño, así va_

_Algunas cosas están destinadas a ser_

_Toma mi mano_

_Toma mi vida entera, también_

_Por no poder evitar enamorarme de ti_

He can say that it’s a pretty song, a lovely one even maybe, and he knows that Javier will not translate it to him, he will just say that it’s just a song that he wanted to sing like that, for no reason. Even if it’s true John cannot help himself to stop thinking that maybe, just maybe it’s a bit for him. It would be damn romantic, a bit too much for them even but… It doesn’t hurt, it’s not bad to be a little romantic sometime, if it’s just once in a while it should not be a problem. Right? Hell, he doesn’t know anymore. But, he decides that he likes the song, and that is enough for him. « Love it. » is all he manages to say, losing his words at the first instance that he opened his mouth. 

He looks at the Mexican and sees him smiling at his pitiful commentary. « Maybe another song? » demands John, deciding that changing the subject is be the best idea. And it is, surely. Javier nods, already beginning to sing another one with this splendid voice of his but this time it’s in English and John understands everything, he even knows this one! And it’s not a bawdy song, he knows other kinds of songs too. So he sings with Javier, far worse than him but it’s funny, and this time, he wants to be completely drunk because it’s funny and he’s far more open and more sincere, and he wants to say something to him and for that, he’ll need God’s help. And alcohol’s help. No more help will be refused at this state! 

So he drinks, and sings, and drinks, and sings, and gives a drink to Javier who drinks, and then he drinks again, and makes Javier drink one more time until they’re both really drunk. Well, it was not his intention to be this drunk but… It’s too late now to go back now. And so, with a Javier more drunk than usual, he takes his hand and kisses him sloppily on the chin, not really knowing what he’s doing either but he does it, and says with a stupid grin « You said that we’ll fuck tonight. Soooooo? ».

« Why do we always have sex when we’re drunk? Or more precisely when you’re drunk? » Javier asks while leading John to their tent at the same time.

« Well… Don’t know. But we do it even without alcohol. Like… Three days ago. »

That makes Javier laugh but he pushes him inside the tent before trying to light the oil lamp without success and gives up, leaving it to John who by some miracle (in his state it really is one) lights it successfully.

« But I begin to think that you like doing it when you’re drunk. Is that a fetish of yours or… » 

John thinks about it for a few seconds but nothing comes to his mind so he only shrugs his shoulders and then puts his hands on Javier’s back to kiss him, this time on the lips, enjoying the taste of liquor on it, making his head even dizzier. Javier kisses him back, griping John by the waist and the Scottish is sure that there will be bruises left tomorrow and with that he’s half hard and the other man can feel it against his thigh, making him smile devilishly. Javier could protest as much as he wants like if it’s John who always wants to do it, and pushes them to have sex or that he’s the slut one but hell, he’s something too when it comes to fuck. John knows that Javier isn’t better than him but likes to pretend that he controls his lust and sex drive better. John knows better. And the whole game is fucking funny. So he forces Javier to lie down on the thin layer and he sits on his hips, watching the Mexican licking his lips in anticipation for what’s coming. And John doesn’t want to disappoint him. 

He starts by undressing his man, seeing with pleasure the dark skin under his fingers, caressing it before kissing it, the flesh trembling and warming up at the contact. What a view for John who can observe every expression and feelings on Javier’s face if he looks up, never stopping his ministration and even opening the pants, releasing the dick. He strokes it while he nibbles the torso’s skin and Javier passes a hand in John’s hair, inciting him to continue and the taller man executes himself and now his tongue is licking the skin while he wanks him with more intensity. The moans are something to John’s ears and he’s even harder. It’s not common that Javier lets him lead in bed but it’s always great when John is the one who really does things and brings excitement and pleasure to both of them. And even more to Javier.

« Johnny, I have an idea. » he says suddenly, making practically jump John who was concentrated on his task, thinking about nothing but sex and needs. 

« Generally you don’t ask to do anything that pleases you. » he replies without stopping his hands and that makes Javier shivering a bit, his hands squeezing harder John’s hips.

« Well, you’re in charge tonight so I thought that for once you’ll choose how things are going to evolve and how we’ll do it. »

John licks his lips, this time stopping his ministration to concentrate his drunken mind on one thing if he wants to understand what the Mexican tells him. « Yeah? ». He begins to undress himself even before Javier can say what he has in mind, making them both laugh a little. « You can fuck yourself on me. I’ll do nothing and you’ll do everything. » and fuck, John wants it. He doesn’t wait any longer and literally throws his pants somewhere in the tent and begins to search what could help him to prepare himself. « Where’s your goddamn oil? » He growls, he wants to do it now! Javier smiles and points at the entrance of the tent and tries to indicate the location of the thing without chuckling too much « Outside. Near my guitar. » and what makes him laugh out loud it’s the fact that Johns goes straight to his objective, not caring that he is completely naked at all, after all there is no one except them. So, he’s back under the tent in a few seconds with the precious gun oil, ready to finally have sex. « What makes you laugh like that? » He asks with a raised eyebrow. « Nothing. That was just funny. ».

« Do you mock me Mister Javier Escuella? »

« No, I would never dare. But I’ll really like if you call me Senior Escuella, Johnny. »

« I’m in charge so I do whatever I want. » and with that answer and nasty smile stretching his lips, he puts the oil on two fingers and starts pushing them inside of him, looking at Javier who sits down to have a better view and John loves being seen by him, feeling his desire and appetite for him through his eyes. He moves his fingers, trying to make his hole ready to take the Javier’s cock, his body following the rhythm of his hand, the pleasure becoming stronger when he sees his man stroking himself while watching him, sending a big shiver all along his spine. He doesn’t want to wait anymore and without warning he pushes violently Javier on the layer and impales himself on the hard and big cock, it’s already buried deep in his ass, making him moaning and whining without restrain, feeling the dick rubbing against his prostate with strength. « God, in one hit. » he jokes and at that Javier chuckles a bit before putting his hands on John’s thighs and says:

« You’re moving on you own ok perrito? »

And John nods with insistence and begins to move his hips, going up on the dick before letting himself fall on it and fuck it, it’s good but it so strange at the same time, it’s him who moves, who does all the work for once and it’s bizarre for him, even maybe for Javier too. He swears a bit, trying to find a pace which will be satisfying for both of them. But something is missing and he knows what it is, normally it’s Javier who does all the work and so, who bites him, uses his knife on him well, who makes him hurt. But if it’s only him who does the sex and everything… Fuck, he can’t bite himself and it is not his kink to do it to Javier, he wants to be the one who takes and not the one who gives. 

« Javi, can you… Don’t know. Bite me or, well. Hey, I remember now. You promised to spank me! »

He sees him smirking at John’s affirmation and responds with a teasing tone: « You want it? Then you’ll have it. » and so he gives him a rough spank and John bite his lip at that, a wave of pleasure crashes on him and he shivers like a mad man, thrusting on the dick with more strength and speed, begging for more « Don’t stop, please just don’t stop. Javi. Fuck, so good. How is that possible? ». The fuck becomes sloppier and messier, his brain going off with every slap and every good thrust, Javier’s voice helping a lot to drive him crazy. « Good boy, keep going, don’t stop. Shit, you’re a good chico. Your ass feels so good. ». Hell, all of this make John’s head a mess and he can’t think normally, he can’t think about anything else than Javier and this burning desire in his chest, the words that he wants to say so badly threatening to blow out by themselves. God, he almost forgot how good it is to be spanked, to feel the hand on his butt’s flesh, hitting him hardly, leaving red marks and a hot fire in it. It makes him trembling and moaning in need for more, his dick pulsing like never with lust and pleasure and he grabs it to make it even better. God, he feels Javier’s cock bumping in him, stroking his magic spot every fucking time and Javier grunts when John’s ass squeezes a bit too much and he knows that he wants to bite him, to break his skin with his teeth but John doesn’t want to let him have this pleasure too soon. No, he will decide when he’ll give it to him. He wants to be a nasty, bad boy. A brat like Javier likes to call him. 

He bends to give a kiss to the Mexican who doesn’t waste any time to directly practically eat his lips, trying to have as much blood as possible but in the end, it’s not much and John knows that it’s frustrating for him. He should take the lead more often if it’s like that every time! 

« You’re incredible like that. » he says but has no idea if Javier will take it in a good or wrong way and with the frown on his face, he thought that it was a bad idea but Javier grips his hips even stronger before replying « It’s sure that you don’t see yourself perrito, you’re something. » and then he approaches his lips to John’s ear and murmurs, his voice poisonous and malicious « You’re always sexy but I have to say that like that, you give me a great view. ». He winks at John who laughs and tries to be concentrated one more time on the sex and not on the fact that he was called sexy by his man, closing his eyes and jumping in pleasure every time that Javier decides that he wants to give him a spank. 

His heart is beating so fast and his belly burns in need and lust, he’s completely losing his mind and he can feel that Javier is going off too, alcohol doesn’t help them at all to keep them in reality. He feels all of it, every thrust, every whisper, Javier’s nails scratching his skin, his own hands keeping him steady by leaning on Javier’s torso, feeling his heart beating in his palms too. He can imagine the blood bumping under the flesh, sees the lips opening and welcoming, ready for another kiss. And John begin to fuck a bit slower, needing to absorb everything that comes from the other man and he opens his eyes to look at him, seeing his expressions, his emotions that are so easy to read, to understand on his face. So fucking beautiful.

« Love you. » He bursts out and he can’t take his words back. First of all because he doesn’t want to, secondly because Javier will not believe that it was an accident and that he doesn’t mean anything by saying that. And John doesn’t want to lie. Surely not to Javier. So, even if he sees Javier’s eyes becoming awfully big, he continues « Love you. Don’t stop, don’t leave me. I’m not leaving you so… » he can’t finish his sentence, his voice getting lost between moans and supplication for more pleasure and his need to keep his pride, or what is left of it after that. He looks at Javier who never stopped to watch him and he knows that he has no reason to be anxious about what is going happen after that. 

Suddenly John ends on his back and Javier above him, he can’t say anything that he already kisses him passionately, biting his already bruised lip, licks it and then attacks his neck, leaving big teeth marks, blood everywhere on his flesh and John can’t stop whimpering and sighing, his hands gripping Javier’s hair and he arches his back when he begins to violently bump in him, practically leaving him no moment to breathe. « Don’t be stupid, there’s no way I leave you, cariño. ». That is enough to make John nearly come and Javier knows it so he thrusts with powerful hips movements, one hand on the side of John’s head and the other on his throat but not squeezing it, kissing him at the same time. John can swear that he thought that he came at the same time as Javier. Hell, maybe Javier came while he bit the intersection between his neck and his shoulder like a beast and so a bit before him but in the end he doesn’t really care. The fact is he came and doesn’t even know what happened while he was coming. He can only remember Javier’s eyes on him and that’s all. Hell, maybe he should calm down on alcohol.

Javier lets himself fall on the side and John hears his unsteady breaths and he doesn’t know why but that makes him smile fondly. 

« I mean it. » that is what John says, even with his mind going to the world of dreams, yawning at the same time.

« Me too. »

That is enough for both of them.

John stays like that, lying down a bit and then he realizes that Javier fell asleep, his face much sweeter than when he’s awake. So John cleans himself rapidly and in silence, not wanting to wake the Mexican up, before covering the two of them and to finally fall asleep. 

* * *

« Arthur I need your help. » says a woman’s voice that Arthur Morgan would recognize among thousands, so, with a deep sigh, he turns over to see Abigail who’s coming to him, visibly not happy at all « Let me guess. It’s about Marston right? » he asks with annoyance, not wanting to go after his younger brother to recall him that he has a wife and a child and so that he has to take care of his fucking family. « Arthur, please. I don’t know where this fool is gone. And I know that he is with Javier but… I’m… he has just recovered from his injuries not so long ago and he’s already gone who knows where and I’m worried. Please Arthur. And Jack needs his father too so, I just want you to find him and convince him to come back. Or at least not to leave like that ever again »

Arthur sighs again, this couple will be the death of him. There’s always a problem with these two and even if he’s on Abigail side, he has to say that John can have a day or two for himself. And it’s what he said to Abigail. Only, she doesn’t see things in the same way. « Listen, it’s been about a week now that John does everything he can to spend as little time as possible in the camp to not have to take his responsibilities with Jack, and now, he leaves without saying nothing to us. Not a word. I talked to Dutch and he’s the one who told me where he’s gone, and with Javier, to apparently fish and hunt. Well, I’m sure that they went in a saloon to drink and… Well, have some pretty girls I suppose. Arthur, I just want to be sure that he’s fine and that he doesn’t do anything stupid or dangerous. Or both. You know him, better than me. You know what he’s capable of. And his problem with alcohol. »

Well if he refuses with everything that has been said, he would be a real bastard. And, even if it’s the last thing that he wants to do, he will do it. « Okay Abigail, I’ll check tomorrow if this fool is alright but if he doesn’t want to come back I will not force him. », « Thanks Arthur. Really, thanks. » and with that she goes to her kid, a bit less worried. Hell, John is a lucky bastard, he has a pretty wife and a great kid and he’s not satisfied. He can’t understand him. But, one thing is sure, he prefers going with Javier doing, well, whatever they’re doing, more than to be with his family. He has to admit that the first time that Javier came to the camp with Dutch, he never thought that him and John would become best friend. That was a big surprise. And Arthur can affirm that they are really close, they stick together like they never did with anyone else, and, hell, there is something with these two. He can’t say what but… when John drinks because of his problems it’s always because of his relationship with Abigail but, like the last time, he can drink because of Javier too. That means something, really. John doesn’t drink when he’s angry with anyone, no, he drinks when it comes to the people who he spends the most time with and who are really close to him. People like Abigail. Mostly. It was always for a woman. Because of jealousy, because of a heart break, because their relationship doesn’t go in the good way like for Abigail, again. So why the fuck does he drink because of Javier?! Hell, he can’t understand what’s going on with these two. Or more, he doesn’t want to understand it. After all, there was one time where he saw them in a strange situation and… No, like they said, they were only fighting for the play, it’s not like John seemed to enjoy it a bit too much just like Javier. And of course, John didn’t have strange bruises at that time, like bite marks. No. Not at all. Right? Arthur’s mind surely plays with him. 

So, so first thing to do tomorrow morning it’s to search John and Javier, what a pleasure. And fuck, he forgot that he has a robbery with Sean this day, and really, he doesn’t want to go after them once the robbery is done, fuck no. He will be too tired for this shit. Oh God, please no. Not that. 

And, it’s while he thought about going back to Abigail and tell her that he can’t help her that he crossed the way of Charles. And he doesn’t wait to call him and the man, with a surprised glance, comes to him. « What is it Arthur? » he asks with his dark and soft voice, the one that Arthur always appreciated, it’s always soothes him. « Abigail wants me to go searching for John. But I have other things to do so, I thought that you could go after him in my stead? You know how Abigail is, she wants to make sure that he’s not in a saloon or putting his life in danger. ». He tries to explain all of Abigail’s worries to Charles but he never was really good with words, and surely not when it concerns feelings and worries. But that is something that Charles knows well about him and Arthur doesn’t have to say a lot of thing for the other to understand what the matter is. « Ok, I’ll go check on them. But I think they’re doing pretty well. » he says with a nod. Charles is a man of few words but Arthur likes that about him. They smile at each other and they decide to pass the night together for once, it has been a long time since they’ve done anything together, just the two of them and they missed moments like that. After all, they were too occupied, had too much things to do this week to be able to really see each other or spend time together. And well, like that, Arthur will stop thinking about what kind of relationship John and Javier have. For fucks sake, what the fuck is going on with them? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Javier sings in Spanish is in reality an English song that I really love and I just translate it. Oh and more Charles/Arthur for the second chapter.
> 
> Also, I really hope that I didn't antagonize Abigail, because it was not my goal.


	2. You should have closed your eyes Charles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is more Charles/Arthur in this one! And I'm pretty proud about them, they are sooooo cute!! I thought that I will not write them in a good and satisfying way but don't think so. Hm, I hope that I did good because it was a real stress to write them well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Arthur opens his eyes and for a few moments he’s wondering where he is, not recognizing the place until he remembers the night he spent with Charles who’s asleep beside him, his chest slowly rising up with every quiet breath, his long hair mixed up with knots and blades of grass. They fell asleep not so far from the camp, on the ground and against an old fallen tree which served as a pillow for their heads. Arthur rubs his eyes to chase fatigue and clear a bit his mind still fogged by sleepiness and gets up, dressing himself quickly, trying to not wake up the man beside him who’s still deeply asleep but who’s known to be a light sleeper. The cowboy finds the scene touching with a soft smile on his lips. Charles is surely one of the best things that happened in his life and he will keep him by his side as much and as long as he can for sure. He never thought that he would be the kind of man who’ll need the presence of another human being to feel good, to feel better. Charles makes him a better man and Arthur is the first one who’s surprised by this fact. 

Arthur tries to warm himself a bit, thinking that sleeping in an open space at night without fire and half naked is not a good idea if he doesn’t want to catch any diseases, and while he takes his holster back he also throws Charles’s clothes on his body, trying to cover him a little and so, to prevent him to be even colder. But that is enough to wake the man up who watches him strangely, like there’s something off on Arthur’s face, which makes him laugh.

« Charles. » is his hello and good morning, and the other responds with an odd nod while undoing the knots in his hair, trying not to pull it to harshly and so, to not make it hurt, seeming a bit asleep, his eyes visibly wanting to stay closed. « I should go find Sean. » Arthur says, still looking at Charles who raises his head at him this time to reply « And I should go see John and Javier. » and even if his face doesn’t let anything show through, it’s clear that it’s not an enthusiastic plan for the day to Charles. And the cowboy understands it perfectly. « You want me to convince them to come back to the camp with me? » Charles asks and gets dressed at the same time. « Yeah, well. Not exactly, I doubt that John will want to come back sooner, even more if it’s Abigail who asks for that. No, but try to make him understand that he should say it to his wife when he goes away like that. And, well, like always, if you can touch a word or two ‘bout his responsibilities that would be great. » he sighs, already tired by this whole situation. 

« I’ll do my best. But I still think that it’s not a conversation I should have with him, we get along well but we’re not that close. Not as much as me giving advice and telling him how to be a father and husband. It’s not… It’s not a good idea. But it’s only my thoughts. »

Charles gets up and puts a hand on Arthurs shoulder, knowing only too well how much John’s situation is important and a weight for his lover. He feels responsible for the mess that this couple has become and tries to make things better by giving advice to his brother and helping and supporting Abigail. « I think the contrary, for once it will not be me, or Hosea or even Abigail who’s gonna lecture him about his role. And I think that you’ll surely find better words than us, maybe because you’re not personally involved in this problem or just because you have a better intuition than us on this kind of matter but… Yeah, think that you’ll do a better job than me. » Charles shakes his head at that, not agreeing about everything that Arthur just said but he will do it. For him he will try and interfere in something that has nothing to do with him. « I think that there’s no one more appropriate than you on this matter. John listens to you more than you think he does. But I will. » he raises his hand as if it will prove anything and Arthur smiles fondly at that and puts his fingers on Charles’s cheek, caressing it slowly and thanks him before kissing him briefly, and Charles can only kiss him back. 

« If only John took example on you, everything would be simpler. » Arthur grumbles with humor and that makes the other man grin a bit before he puts his forehead against his, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment with more intensity. That’s something about Charles, it’s like his own presence calms him like nothing else and makes everything easier, more peaceful, he always finds words, touches, kisses and looks that helps Arthur to see clearer about his life, his doubts and his duties towards the camp and Dutch. Charles talks with him about things that he thought he could only talk about with Hosea, making Arthur see the world with new eyes, a new perception and maybe with more beauty. He lets himself open his heart and spirit to this man who never mocks his fears and sorrows. That’s what made him fall in love, what made him see love differently, burying once and for all his past relationship with Mary and to grieve Eliza’s and their son’s death. Something he never thought he could do, theirs ghosts always haunting him in his nightmares and fear to love ever again. But now, he can remember them peacefully and keep these memories like a treasure, bringing happiness and not tears.

Charles is surely one of the best men he ever knew and met, a good man. Someone that he finds reliable and a good example to everyone in the camp and most of all for John. Well, maybe it’s wrong, John is more mature and takes some responsibilities (when his family is not involved of course) unlike some other men and women from their gang. Sean, Bill, Micah or even Karen are good examples about that. He knows that his expectations about John are high, but that’s because he thinks that he can be a lot better than he is right now. A better man too. 

He separates himself from Charles and says with a smirk « I think it’s time for you to go find them and don’t be too gentle with John. » and the only answer is a laugh and while going on his way, Charles waves his hand at Arthur for a goodbye and good day. 

* * *

When it is John’s turns to wake up, he finds himself unable to move or even to open one eye without wanting to throw up everything that is in his belly, his head turns too violently to even think about a solution for his problem and sickness so he just stays in his layer, he lays down as if his life is about to end right now. And hell, it’s one of the worst hangovers of his whole damn life. He wonders if Javier is in the same bad state but for now, he doesn’t hear anything but soft breaths and sometime low growls and hums. He always does some sounds like that when he sleeps and usually John likes it but usually, when they fall asleep together like that, none of them have drunk much more than reason. So, with a fucking hard hangover that wants his death, every little sound, every little movement makes John’s head spin even more and so, he has to reunite all his strength and conviction to not purely and simply puke. And that demands a lot of concentration and energy, and right now, he has none of that too. So fuck Javier with his cute and funny snoring. That’s what he thinks. For now. Because tomorrow morning he will surely be a lot sadder thinking that it’s the last time he could hear it before days, maybe months.

So he stays like that, feeling that his own goddamn soul wants to go to heaven, and maybe it has similarities with Tahiti, so like that, he will be sure that he’ll go to this fucking island one day in his fucking life. Well. Technically it will be while he is dead. So yeah, that means he will never go to Tahiti during his long and miserable, pitiful and absurd life. He’s a little bit overdramatic when he has a hangover. Well, everyone is a drama queen when they have to recover from too much alcohol in one night. Hell, it’s a whole day for him. He should have listened to Javier but, like always, John doesn’t think twice before doing something that he finds amusing and liberating. And liquor is freedom. And who doesn’t love freedom? 

« Fuck me. » he swears, passing a hand on his tired face, wondering how much longer he will have to wait before being able to just sit down without puking on Javier and so, for him to not end up dead because of that. Because Javier will kill him if he has vomit - John’s vomit - on his pretty fancy clothes. 

« ‘m not in state amigo. » and he didn’t think that he would have an answer. He practically jumps at that, his heart beating like crazy and he wants to throw up everywhere even more. « God, say it when you’re fucking awake. » he replies very seriously, as much as someone in his state can and this time he opens his eyes a bit and even if he feels assaulted by the light, he keeps them open and watches Javier on his belly, visibly trying to fight his hangover too. « Shut up. » is his only answer and that would have made him laugh if he was in a better state, which is absolutely not the case right now. 

But eventually, Javier is the first one who gets up, very slowly yes, but he manages to do it without having a strong nausea and in John’s eyes it’s like a miracle. He looks at Javier with tired eyes as he goes out of the tent and he can hear him say something in Spanish and he’s sure that it’s some pretty insult against the whole world, the sun and God. And even maybe against John too because he’s the one who pushed him to drink with him, if he had not, Javier would be in an olympic form. That makes John smile, happy to not be alone in his pain. But Javier comes back quickly with a bottle of something unknown to John, but he can say with certainty that it’s not alcohol because, well, he will die if he drinks again. And he doesn’t want to die, he loves life! And well, he thinks that Abigail is the one who will be the death of him. So Javier opens the bottle with his teeth and spits the cork on the ground and drinks a few sips of the liquid before giving the bottle to John who watches it with incomprehension and his face has to be really clear about his thoughts because the Mexican forces the bottle in John’s hands and says, his voice sounding annoyed and tired « It’s for hangover. It helps a lot so drink. » and with that John finds his life and strength again and he takes it before drinking all the medicine. « Thanks man, you’re an angel! » Is what he manages to say as thanks, a smile on his lips. Javier nods and gets out again but John sees that he just sits in front of the tent’s entrance, surely only watching the landscape and the lake and John has not the strength to get up that much. No, he’s good right here, in his tent, with nothing to do apart from staying in bed. Yes, for now it’s good to have "sleep" for only pursue. 

And he falls asleep again but it doesn’t last long, Javier comes thirty minutes later to wake him up by shaking his shoulder a bit and calling him. At first John isn’t up at all to wake up and comes out of his dreams where he has no pain in his head and where everything doesn’t spin like hell. But Javier knows how to convince him and with a teasing smile he says « I made coffee, it will help you to feel better. » while stroking John’s hair, playing a bit with it and so, soothing the Scottish who wants to drink his coffee and have a big hug at the same time with Javier, doing nothing if not enjoying the sensation and the sweetness of the moment. And also to have nothing to do if not waiting with pleasure his sickness to go far away from his body. He says with difficulty, his pasty mouth not helping at all « Okay I’m coming. But… Can you help me to get up? My head is just. Wow. It’s something really. ». Javier laughs at that a bit, seeming to feel better than when he woke up. « You’re something. » and with that he effectively helps John to get up and goes outside of the tent, beside the campfire that Javier has made. 

John puts a hand on his forehead like if that does facilitate the recovering and makes the pain disappear. Javier pulls coffee in a glass and gives it to John who takes it without waiting but can’t drink it already because it’s too hot. So instead he watches Javier who begins to eat a can of tomatoes and he can’t stop himself from asking « How can you eat in this state? » 

« You never heard that tomato is good when you have a hangover? It’s like ginger. Well, I made you drink ginger so you have to feel the effects now. Don’t you feel better? »

« A bit. But tomatoes? That’s fucking new to me. »

« Well, it’s never too late to learn new things. » Javier laughs and John has to prevent himself from chuckling because his head is not ok at all with that idea.

« You’re in a too good state man. How is that possible? »

« I didn’t drink as much as you, you have drunk all day and much more than me. Don’t you remember? »

John shakes his head with amusement and regrets instantly his act of foolishness, closing his eyes in the process to try to make it a bit less painful. He has to wait a few minutes to cool his head and be able to look at Javier again whose smile is still growing at John’s reaction, that sadist bastard. But at the same time he puts a lock of hair behind John’s ear and plays with it a bit and the touch is sweet and makes John melt against Javier’s fingers and presence. That’s good. Far better than his headache that’s for sure! He leans against the hand and brings the cup at his mouth while Javier still looks at him with affection, and John’s heart squeezes a bit at that, wondering if the Mexican feels the same during time like this. But he pushes the question somewhere in his head and says, even if talking is still a complex exercise which demands a lot of energy, too much energy:

« You want to go take this photo when I’ll be in a better state? You know, the place we found yesterday. »

« I remember, and yes I want to. » and that makes John smile happily, wanting the hangover to disappear right now to be able to do that. And some other things but he has nothing in mind about others activities. Javier will surely want to fish but… That’s not really exciting for John who would rather do anything else. But if Javier is happy to fish, then he will do it too for him. And they will be happy together. Well, bored as fuck but happy. He watches the other eating his can in silence while he drinks his coffee, trying to fight nausea and headache as much as he can but it’s not really working. And the sun being bright in the sky and shining way too much doesn’t contribute to make him feel better at all. But he forces himself to do what he needs to feel good the most rapidly possible.

When Javier is done with his tomatoes he gets up and to John it seems that he’s still careful of his movements, like his hangover is not, well, over. He watches him take his fishing rod and go to the lake in front of them and just says to John, not even bothering to look back at him « Take a rest, you can join me when you feel better. » and John wants to kiss him right now but his legs are not agreeing with that idea and are telling him that it’s a good idea unless if he wants to end up in the water and die. Or being rescued by Javier. No. He has his honor. He will not put himself in danger to play the cute and helpless princess in distress and so, being saved by the Mexican Prince Javier and looking even more like an idiot. And he hates water and he doesn’t want to have the chance to die like this. So yeah, he listens to his legs and decides to keep his ass on the ground and to wait for his strength to come back to him. He has the whole day for that. Even if it will suck if he can’t do anything for the whole fucking day. 

He closes his eyes, enjoying the soft breeze and sun’s heat on his exposed skin, hoping for this road trip to never end, to stay here longer with nothing to think about if it’s not life, freedom and pleasure. Even maybe feelings. But he doesn’t think about that often. It’s too complicated, too personal and yeah, hurtful. Shameful. God he’s really a lot more a drama queen and a sensible cunt when he has a hangover. He should do something about that, it’s becoming urgent at this rate! He laughs at himself about this though and he opens his eyes to look at Javier who’s working to get them something to eat and he feels peaceful, if only it could be that easy and simple with Abigail, things would be pretty different. But well, that’s the difference between Javier and Abigail, between what he dares to feel for Javier and what he can’t afford to feel for Abigail. The truth is more that he can’t feel that way for her and he doesn’t want to, he’s not capable of that. He can’t even pretend and fool himself like before because now there is Javier. He doesn’t know how it’s possible, if it’s even natural to feel that way but he does. And Javier too. That means something for sure. It can’t be nothing. They can’t be the only ones of their kind in this fucking world even if it feels like it. And it scares the shit out of John. He’s scared to be caught by someone who will be disgusted by them, who will reject them and treat them like… He doesn’t know really but, he can imagine it. And it’s not pretty. That makes him a bit sad, like something just crushed his chest and tried to break his ribs. 

He rubs his face with his hands and it completely wakes him up, the coffee helping a lot on this matter. He grabs a can of biscuits and eats it a bit before getting on his feet and hell, he has to wait a bit to adjust his vision because everything turns quickly around him and for a second he thought that he will puke or fall, or puke and fall on his vomit. But he’s lucky and nothing happens so he starts to walk slowly to not make his head beat like crazy and hurt as much, and finally he manages to go at Javier’s level who looks at him out of the corner of his eye, clearly ready to catch him if he falls. God, John wants to kiss him again. But he doesn’t think that he’s able to stay up any longer so he lets himself fall on his ass and so, he sits on the ground beside the Mexican who’s still watching him. John’s surely pale but it’s only because of his headache that doesn’t want to vanish. He sighs loudly and contemplates Javier fishing, none of them is talking. Things are good like that, quiet and simple. Just enjoying the presence of each other. Javier catches enough fishes to eat for the day but he continues, releasing them to not waste and kill uselessly. John lets his head falling against Javier’s legs and hums, smiles on both lips.

That peaceful state lasts an hour or maybe a bit more before Javier stops his activity and sits too, taking John’s hand in his and the Scottish looks at him with big and shocked eyes but the other man avoids them with a lot energy, making John chuckling and then he squeezes that hand back. It’s not their kind to do something that sweet and even romantic but why not. There’s no one to judge them here, and that surely will not be the fishes or the birds who are going mock them. So this time, seeing that his head is finally working normally and not trying to kill him, he dares to kiss Javier, it’s a chaste and soft kiss, a kiss they’ve never really done before. Not like that. Not that meaningful. It only lasted one instant but it is enough. 

« God, I should do it more often. » John murmurs against Javier’s lips, a teasing smile growing on his face.

« You’re welcome. » And with that Javier kisses him back and this time it lasts longer. But it’s still as soft and sweet. 

But since every good thing has to have an end, this kiss doesn’t escape the rule. John is the first who gets up while putting his hat back on his head and Javier looks at him again, something in his eyes provokes a heat in John’s belly, a desire to feel this look on him more often and having it put him in fire. He bites his lip before saying « I’m going to cook, can you go pick up some mint? I saw some in the forest’s entrance. » Javier nods and replies at the same time that he gets on his feet « Of course, I’ll be right back. » and with that he goes searching what John asked for and the Scottish takes two or three fishes to cook them, Javier cached small fishes in majority this time so they’ll need more of them to be satiated. He goes to the fire camp which turned off so he has to make the flames come back to life before beginning to cook the fish. It’s when he starts to flay the meat that he hears horse’s footsteps coming in their camp’s direction and by reflex he puts his hand on his gun, ready to use it if necessary. He positions himself to be able to see from where the man is coming and when he sees the horse and the person who overlaps, he recognizes Charles and his shoulder lowers with appeasement immediately, no stress left in him and so he picks up the knife with the hand he uses to cook. He calls the man « What’re you doing here? » And Charles doesn’t answer before getting off of his horse and attaching it to a tree with Old Boy and Boaz, seeming a bit tired « I’m here to talk to you. Abigail is worried. Apparently you didn’t say that you were leaving to her. ». John sees him coming at his level and can’t repress a growl mixed with a sigh, already annoyed by the conversation. « So you’ve made it all this way to just tell me that Abigail is worried? Don’t you have better things to do? » He knows that Charles hasn’t done anything to him and that speaking to him meanly is not fair but, God help him, he doesn’t want to think about this woman. And he doesn’t want to have this conversation now, not even with Charles. Not even after he made all the way until here to speak about this matter. Please no. He only wants to cook his fishes in peace. 

« Well, Arthur couldn’t and he asked me to do it. At least let me talk with you a bit. »

Charles is too patient and too kind, he agreed to go instead of Arthur even if it’s not his problem and that he surely doesn’t really care about John’s relationship with Abigail, but John has noticed that Charles can’t say no to his brother and this one has taken advantage about that. Well, with Charles the discussion will surely be less annoying and not a lesson to make him take conscience of his bad behavior about his family. So, he could make some efforts too. 

« Alright. » he shakes his head, knowing that he would regret that decision later. And it’s when Charles lays against a tree that John starts to cook his fishes again, hoping that it will help him to not be too focused on the reason of Charles’s presence. Unfortunately it’s doesn’t work. Charles doesn’t let him time to prepare himself for that.

« She wants you to inform her when you go away, she thought that you were gone to drink and to see some women. She’s really worried and, well, Arthur too. » and John is really bored. At least it isn’t said with a patriarchal or a scolding tone. « I know that but, if I told her that I wanted to go somewhere or do something with someone else outside of the camp and that it’s not about bringing money back she would pest me to not go. That I’m always doing something else, that I shouldn’t go and that she will do whatever she can to prevent me to go there. And don’t say that they are worried, they just want me to do whatever they want me to do. That’s not some kind of… concern. » He chops the fishes with more violence than he wanted but he does like nothing happened and continues his activity, ignoring Charles’s eyes who study him with attention, trying to gain some information that John’s body could express instead of his mouth. 

« They’re worried. You can be sure of that. And, well, I think that one of their biggest problem with the fact that you leave is alcohol but » Charles has no time to end his sentence, thank God for that, that Javier comes back from his mint harvest and asks, a questioning look on his face « Why are you here Charles? Didn’t I told you that we’re gone fishing? ». At that Charles is a bit surprised by the sudden Mexican’s show up who didn’t make a noise while he was coming to them, hell even Charles is taken aback by this strange capacity, but he catches himself and answers with this flat and calm tone of his « It’s Abigail and Arthur who sent me to you. They’re worried. ». The three of them are watching at each other for a few moment of strange silence before Javier kneels and gives John what he asked and makes a sign that he could sit to Charles. Well, John has completely forgotten to suggest it to him, too concentrated about not letting go of his anger an annoyance about this whole situation. So Charles sits down and puts his bow beside him on the ground, until now it was still on his shoulder. And then, after this bizarre moment Javier speaks again « And for what reason? ». This time it’s Charles who sighs, sensing that the conversation will be more complicated than he thought at first. 

« You know Abigail and how she is, and John, you two have a son together and I think that she only wants you to be more present for both of them. And I’m sure that if you were more present, she would be less on your back. And I’m just here to render service, not to lecture you or whatever. But I think that it could be a good idea that you and Abigail have a real discussion. » Charles tries to explain his thoughts and the situation in the more calm and comprehensible way to not irrupt the Scottish who’s sensible on this subject. But this matter clearly do not enjoy neither John nor Javier who seems even more annoyed than the married man about this whole conversation. Maybe he has heard enough John’s complains about his relationship with the woman to not wanting to witness another round. 

« Well, you could tell her that I can go fish with a friend when I want to, she’s nobody to forbid me to just live. Fucking hell! »

So even easy way and objective words are not enough to not make John angry. Great. Charles understands better why Arthur seems to be ready to burst out when he discusses about this with John, it’s like talking to a wall. He doesn’t want to see that his actions and behaviors can hurt others and most of all Abigail and the boy. And it’s something Arthur can’t keep his calm about. « John, she’s your wife and Jack’s your son. I don’t want to interfere or mingle in your business but, I think that you should pay more attention to what she tells you. » He can see that it’s not working thanks to John’s facial expression, and Javier doesn’t seem to be ready to go at his rescue.

« He’s not my son. She decided that for me. For the boy too. But the reality is that she has no clue who the father is. » Harsh words and mean tone. Maybe it was not the moment to discuss about that more than John not wanting to discuss about it. That’s what crosses Charles mind and he thinks that it’s the good guess, after all he went on this trip to surely forget his problems and his family a bit so coming here to remind him everything that he wanted to forget for just two days was not the wisest idea that Abigail and Arthur have had. And him in the end. After all he agreed to come here to talk about this subject with John. So he nods and says that he understands and that seems to make both men more at ease. And surprisingly it helps John to open himself a bit.

« I just want her to let me have some space to breathe. With her it’s always… Always hard. I know that she wants the best for Jack but… Sometimes I just need to be with someone else. Not always with her. With "our family". » he says and at the same time he cooks his fish with other food and his eyes were on Javier the whole time he was speaking, Javier who is smiling this time. Charles finds that there’s a strange dynamic between them, something odd, he knows that he doesn’t have all the cards to understand what’s happening between them but there is something. Well maybe he thinks that way because sometimes Arthur talks about them like they were hiding something or that he finds them too close. Charles doesn’t see the problem in their relationship, they're like brothers in his eyes and so, they are close. And everyone knows that when you find a real good friend you can sometime prefer to spend time with them more than with your family or other friends. But, this time, he can see why Arthur finds them a bit too close. It’s because they seem to understand each other too well and to know something that other people ignore. And by knowing each other too well, it means that Javier knows John better than Arthur, Abigail or Charles more than anything, maybe better than Hosea and Dutch too. And that idea sends a strange feeling in Charles guts, nothing that creeps him out but, it’s more like curiosity. What does makes Javier so special to John. Why Javier. Why does this man seem to know John’s situation better than all of them and nevertheless doesn’t do anything to help them to put John back on his father and husband roles. That’s strange. 

« I understand that too. Well, I will tell them that there’s nothing to worry about, that you did not go to a saloon and that Abigail doesn’t have to fear that you cheat on her. But you drank so be prepared to have her coming to scold you about that. Her or Arthur although. » he says with humor to make the atmosphere more comfortable and it seems to work. Even if once again Javier has a smirk that he can’t understand and John seems a bit redder. It’s maybe just an impression but well. Again it’s strange. But they both laugh too and that is a good new. 

He is ready to get up when Javier interrupts him in his action to ask, seeming far more welcoming and friendly than when he just arrived: « You want to stay a bit? We’re about to eat, come join us! » and Charles has to admit that the food’s smell wakes his hunger up and he could have a pause before hunting on his way back to home. 

« Alright. » he answers with a smile and the two men give it back, everyone being ready to eat the fish. 

They eat with a good atmosphere, joking and talking a lot about nothing in particular, everyone avoiding sensitive subjects to keep this happy mood. Charles sees that neither of them is trying to touch a single bottle of alcohol and asks, just out of curiosity and well, because it’s funny too. « You don’t drink? » And John is almost choking at that and Javier chuckles a lot before replying « We’ve drunk yesterday and I think that it’s enough for both of us for now. » and John insists on that fact « Man, I had my worst hangover this morning and my head still hurts so… No. God forbid me! I will not drink a single fucking sip of liquor for some days! » And Charles can easily imagine in what state John was, completely wasted and he can bet that Arthur would have been annoyed and Abigail would have been furious at that. John is something really, he understands why Arthur has the need to be some sort of protector or tutor to the guy. This attitude is so cute coming from Arthur. He’s not that soft for everyone even if he does everything he can to not show his soft spot for John. At least not clearly. 

Charles doesn’t try to speak about Abigail one time, deciding that it is useless and that it will only bring more problems and grief than anything else. When they have eaten as much as they can, Charles decides that it is time to go and with no more ceremony but complimenting one last time John’s culinary talents, he goes on his horse and heads back to the camp. 

* * *

John is laying on the ground, trying to take a nap to digest everything he swallowed but, after some many minutes of unsuccessful attempt he decides that it is pointless and so he opens his eyes, he sees Javier reading some book that John recognizes, he reads this one too, it was Hosea who recommended it to him. It’s a good book. A good story too. He doesn’t say anything and only watches Javier reading peacefully, wondering if he likes it too but he doesn’t dare to disturb his reading. But only looking at a man who does nothing is not really entertaining so he raises himself a bit with his arms, remaining half-laying and tries to find something to do, his eyes looking at everything around him but nothing. Nothing that wakes any interest up in him. Except for Javier. Who is concentrated on his book. Well, he can play with him even if there is no way that he will win. 

« Man, I’m bored. » he complains first, waiting for the answer that doesn’t wait to come « And so? What do you want to do? ». John sighs exaggeratedly and rolls his eyes, something that Javier always reprimands him about. And this time doesn’t except « Don’t. You know that it’s one of our rules. » he says, his focus completely on John now. « Well, I am free man. I can do whatever I want, no? » He teases with a lot of joy, feeling his annoyance disappearing with the adrenalin of a new game. Javier laughs a bit and puts his books away and John is happy to see that. « Is that what you truly want? To be free? Of me? » This bastard takes the game on another subject, one where he’s more comfortable like always. The Mexican adores giving him orders and even sometimes, when they’re really into it, playing to something like John has to do everything that Javier commands. That’s fucking funny when it happens. But John prefers when he’s hard to get and when Javier has to force him to surrender, has to force him to obey. And if Javier likes giving him orders, John loves receiving them. 

« Maybe. » is all he answers, knowing that it will push Javier to do something to prove the contrary to John. That he absolutely doesn’t want to be free of him and in the first time, that he doesn’t even feel not free. He can completely be himself with Javier. 

« We will see that. » He says while getting up and coming to John before going on his knees and looking at him with some expression of confidence that John loves seeing on his face. « Are you sure that you want me to go? » he asks with a nasty smile that John gives back, feeling the anticipation in his belly, adrenaline pulsing in his veins like hell. He nods at Javier’s question and watches what is going to happen to him with that, the Mexican’s hands beginning to caress the hollow of his hips making John shiver and at the same time he bites his lip and gives a look at Javier that he’s forced to understand. God he is already imagining what he will do to him and that’s fucking entertaining. The hands on his body remove his pants and at that John’s heart beats like crazy and his imagination is even more feed, his prick hardening only with fantasy and that makes Javier’s smile growing even more like a temptation by itself. One hand comes back on his hips to maintain John in this position and it’s an unsaid order to prevent him from moving, and the other comes on his dick, stroking the sensitive skin softly and John can feel lust in his whole body making him flushing and sighing. Javier looks him in the eyes while he wanks him and he’s clearly aroused too but John guesses that he has a pretty vile idea that he wants to do before playing the big game. He doesn’t know what for now but it’s sure that Javier wants to hear him beg for more, to say that he’s not tired at all by him and their fucks. Hell, how could he be annoyed from their sex? He’s addicted to Javier and everything they do together, he can’t imagine he will be bored about that that one day. That’s impossible. 

This hand which strokes him so gently but with vigor can’t be replaced. He moans in a breath and closes his eyes to enjoy it even more, to feel everything that Javier does to him, loving when the other hand goes under his shirt to touch his torso and then playing a bit with his nipple and the bites marks, and at that John can’t support himself on his arms anymore so he lets himself fall completely on the ground and being like that completely at Javier’s mercy. He wants Javier to be more ruthless and mean with his touches, he can’t be satisfied with just that, it’s not enough even if it’s good. He growls, wanting to provoke the man and to force him to be more violent « Stop being a pussy and do like always, unless you have blue balls now, poor darling! ». Javier replies with calm but very confidently « I want to be gentle for once, well… I want to see how you will react to _that_. » and John knows that there is something off, like not everything has been said but he can’t put the finger on what it is. « And what is _that_? » He asks, bored that Javier has stopped what he was doing and because he’s too excited about what he has already prepared for him. But he has no answer and it’s when he decides to open his eyes and to give a hard look at Javier for doing nothing and making him wait like an idiot that he feels something new on his dick. His eyes shot open directly, gasping and moaning loudly at the same time and fuck it, Javier has just put his lips on the head of his cock, kissing it lasciviously and John sees the nasty looks in Javier’s eyes, challenging him. He doesn’t know what the challenge is but hell! He’s not ready at all for that!

« What the fuck?! » he splutters and tries to keep his focus on Javier and not on the feeling that Javier’s tongue creates in him, his belly in fire and his dick pulsing like crazy, trying to understand what’s going on. He takes more of his virility in his mouth and John sees stars for a few seconds, not believing that it’s true and not a wet dream that he makes so often but his eyes and body don’t lie to him, Javier sucks him for real. That’s a first. It never happened before so how the fuck it is possible that he’s good at it? He can bet that Javier never did a blowjob to anyone but him, that it’s his first time on this matter but right now, it doesn’t occur that it is his first time to John, he’s too skilled. « God, you’re so good. » he whimpers when Javier takes his cock deeper in his mouth and sucks harder, leaving John breathless, his fingers wandering in the Mexican’s black hair, trying to encourage him to continue or maybe to deep throat him, he doesn’t really knows which he wants better. But both are perfectly good for him. 

Javier doesn’t do it like John so it’s not violent, it’s so much slower, softer and it’s sure that it will not leave bruises inside Javier’s throat, not like when John does it. It’s so much more agonizingly sweeter, Javier stops sucking some time to lick and kiss gently, not rushing in any of his movements. Even his teeth don’t threaten to rip John’s sensitive skin even once. For now at least. John’s hips are trembling and pushing in this sinful mouth, trying to go deeper and so, in John’s head, to be in heaven but Javier stops him with his hands pushing those demanding hips back, keeping them against the ground firmly and he ticks at John’s desperate moans and growls but he loves the look that John gives to him so much. A feverish look. A pleading one. So, after having seen that what he does is really liked, he continues his work, encouraged even more when John says, his voice being only more huskier as if it was him who was taking a dick in his mouth « Uses your fingers, I want you to fuck me after that. Please, Javier, don’t be a bastard! You have to… God, oh god… yes. That is. ». He whines so sweetly for Javier and begs to have more almost prettily, if it wasn’t for the insult but Javier can’t resist at the desire to prepare John’s ass for his cock. It’s a chance that the oil is near him so he doesn’t have to pauses his sucking to coax his fingers with the ointment and pushes it into John’s hole which twitches at the intrusion. The taller man shivers at both sensations, biting his lip while murmuring Javier’s name and everything makes Javier harder, his demanding prick wanting to go in this ass right away. And so, to forget a bit his needs he takes John deeper in his mouth and that plus the groan that the Mexican makes send John to his climax.

Javier is a bit surprised, no expecting him to come like that, right now. He spits the sperm on the ground watching John who’s trying to catch his breath out of the corner of his eye and he says with humor « Now I know why your voice is so raspy, it’s because you’re deep throating too much cariño, maybe I should be more careful next time I fuck your mouth! ». John laughs out loud, griping his ribs and gives a kick at Javier who giggles at this attack, catching the feet in his hand before coming above John while he has his answer « You fucker! You’re maybe a genius, now I know why my voice is like that, everything make sense to me! Thank you so much mister Escuella. » He smiles and Javier does it too before kissing him and at the same time he takes his belt off.

* * *

Charles is riding home when he realizes that he forgot his bow and it’s not like he could wait to Javier and John to come back to the camp to have it back because he promised that he will hunt and so, bring meats for today. So he has to turn back to take his missing weapon back. That is annoying but he has no choice. And well, he doesn’t know how it’s even possible that he forgot to take his bow with him, to have let it on the ground and left it there without thinking twice before living. That’s not in his habits. Maybe it’s because he was in a hurry, wanting to see Arthur again because they didn’t spend that much time together and that’s a shame. He loves being with the cowboy, only with him. If there was one person that he would like to have always with him it would be him for sure. But now he has to get his bow back to hunt and so, to be free to spend the evening with Arthur, maybe going on a trip together too, that would be a good idea. 

He gallops until he finds again the spot where Javier and John have settled down and slows down, not wanting to spook fishes if they are fishing, or just scare the men and potentially end up dead because, well they can both have the easy trigger. So he decides to leave his horse with the two others and to go in the little camp on foot, seeing no one besides the lake and around the campfire but there’s the tent which hides the view a bit. But the closer he is, the more he hears strange sounds. Well, not so strange because he knows what that kind of sounds this is and in what occasion they are made. Hell, he does some of them when he’s with Arthur but… Well, there’s just Javier and John here. So what is going on?! He approaches discreetly, not wanting to be noticed before he has a clue about what is happening. He hides behind the tent and bends over to see better. And wow. He would never have thought about something like that and very much not with these two. He sees Javier thrusting with rough space in John who has his arms tangled around the Mexican’s neck while kissing his chin and jaw with a certain passion, and he can hear him whispering and moaning the name of the other man. 

Charles stays frozen for a few seconds, trying to understand what’s happening in front of his eyes. These two are… what… together? Well he doesn’t have the impression that it’s romantic, more like friend with interest because, well, this is not even a bit romantic or even affectionate. It’s not like when he does it with Arthur, well when they make love it’s not always that soft and cute and sweet but… Fuck! No one bites like Javier bites John’s skin, making it bleed or just, well their behavior in general. No one is acting like they want to eat the other when they’re in love. It’s something that he can’t depict for lovers. But there is something else that bothers him even more and that is his bow. It’s right next to the two men. He can’t reach it without being noticed by them. And it’s not something that Charles wants, surely not! If he could be a ghost it would be perfect. He doesn’t want neither of them to know about his presence and what he is witnessing at all. What should he tell to Abigail? Eh, that would be a pretty bad idea to tell her anything about that, it’s not his role and well, he doesn’t want to be more involved in this crazy shit. But maybe he should talk about it to Arthur, after all he’s suspecting these two to be too much closer than what he thought and he’s right. Charles didn’t believe it but now he has the proof right in front of his incredulous eyes. Now he even thinks about getting the hell out of here without his bow. But he needs it. 

He passes a hand on his tired face, wondering what he should do when he hears them talk.

Javier says with a smooth voice that clearly sent a shiver in John’s whole body « Mexico invades America, and America loves that, hum? » it makes the Scottish giggling and he answers, this tone of his being a tease « Of course, America loves being fucked. » He’s mouthing Javier’s earlobe, his fingers pulling the black hair and that makes Javier whistling before giving a good hard thrust, well it’s Charles impression and it’s not like he’s very interested about all of this. The truth is: this relationship makes him curious but witnessing that is absolutely not his thing. And he hasn’t made his mind about what he should do about his bow. 

« So, what did you say before? Something like I was boring you? I greatly doubt it when you spread your legs like a needing puto. » and Charles can’t believe what he just heard and he decides to watches a bit again, his curiosity too strong to fight against it. The men are looking at each other with utterly desire and John doesn’t seem to be even a bit offended, it would be more the contrary, more like excited by those humiliating words. « I could spread my legs for anyone, what makes you think that you’re so special? » John provokes and that makes Javier smirking and then giving a strong and loud spank which makes John nearly crying out of pleasure, gripping the blue jacket and when he opens his mouth to speak again Javier gives him another hit and, God forgive them, he seems to really enjoy it! « Maybe because you love my cock and you said yourself that there is nothing better when I spank you with my hand. Even the belt is less pleasuring. You adore when it’s me, my hand, my cock. That’s all perrito. So, if you want to come, I’m sure that you can beg for it. Without insulting. Don’t be a bad boy or you won’t like it. » he says the two last parts in John’s ear before sucking and biting roughly his neck and pining him even more against the ground with his own hips and his hands on John’s hips. Charles sees John crossing his legs around Javier’s waist, some of his fingers going under the Mexican’s collar and surely caressing the skin beneath the fabric before replying, with a challenging expression « And what’re you gonna do to me if I’m a bad, really bad boy? And that I continue to say that anyone could be as good? ». And for a moment, Charles is practically certain that Javier is going to do something again like the spank but, besides fucking John with a slower rhythm and stroking the skin of John’s thigh he doesn’t do anything. Well he answers, his smiles growing bigger, leaving the others wondering what he has in mind but their internal questions don’t last long « Then I’ll stop fucking you right now perrito. And as far as I know, I don’t think that Abigail can give you that. » 

There is a silence where only breaths can be heard and the bodies of the two men who are continuing to meet with every thrust and so, John finally responds « You will be frustrated too if you stop. So, there is no punishment at all. And, fuck, I’m happy that I can’t do it like that with Abigail! It would be… very strange! » Javier chuckles before saying: « Oh but I’ll fuck your mouth and since you love it you won’t say no, hm? But I won’t do anything to you. Maybe I’ll let you jerk off but… It will be funnier to attach you and let you wait until your body is calm. » he laughs at what he said and John shoots at him with an annoyed glare « You’re a mean son of a bitch! » And so a new spank, this one seeming to be much more stronger than the previous ones. « Don’t say bad words. You’re the only one enjoying being insulted here. » With that he begins to thrusts again harder and faster, pulling violently John’s hair to force him to show him the side of his neck that isn’t bitten and so he rectifies this fact, making the Scottish whining and arching his back in pleasure. « God, okay, you win! » John abdicates and it’s not the first time, well it’s only Charles’s impression but it seems to be a good guess. 

And their fuck becomes more erratic, John clinging to Javier like his life is at stake and licking and kissing the hollow of the Mexican’s neck making him sighing and closing his eyes for a few seconds but he doesn’t stop his hips to bump against John’s, one hand wandering against the naked torso and playing with the skin, and it’s like he puts the Scottish’s whole body on fire with only touching, making him jump and shivering, his eyes unfocused and lost in lust. These two are completely eaten by their sex and seems to be unaware of Charles’ presence, so much that he even thinks that it is maybe the good moment to take what is his and to be gone once and for all. But, when he moves just an inch, John’s eyes go towards where he’s hiding. He swallows a beautiful curse and his heart beat like crazy. Did John hear something? Does he know that he’s here? But happily it doesn’t seem so, the man being completely overtaken by the fact that he’s fucked, visibly well fucked. Well, he can bet it because he never heard someone make these kind of sounds. So yeah, he really enjoys it. He hears the men breathing loudly and then Javier cuts the silence again: « You should beg perrito. I want to hear you beg so prettily for me. » and Charles thought that John would shove him but after a wet kiss full of tongues and teeth, making the taller man’s lips break and bleed (now Charles knows why John has often cuts on his lips, but he would have preferred to never know) he answer with a sweet moan, Javier having touched a good spot inside of him « No one’s better than you, no need of anyone else, don’t want anyone else, just you. Please, make me come. Fuck! Don’t stop Javi, don’t. Please. » He says something that Charles can’t hear but everything said before disturbs him a lot, not understanding what is wrong with them, what is their relationship? He can’t understand, is what he concludes. 

Well, at least Javier seems happy about that, a bit too much excited by it too and fuck it! Why is there a fucking knife in his hand?! And why is John watching him like he wants it, like he wants to be cut? Holly Jesus he’s using it! On John. On his belly. And that makes the man trembling and even begging for more like it doesn’t hurt. Well, Charles notes that it seems to be a mix of pain and pleasure that sends John in, what is visibly heaven for him, and Javier seems to enjoy making him bleed as much as John likes being cut. He always knew that the Mexican was a bit of a sadist, loving and taking care of his knifes far too much than he should but… That is something else. That’s a much more important and crazy. They’re both crazy, that is. « You love my knife more than me. » Javier jokes and John laughs and nods at that but Charles doesn’t, being shocked a bit too much by everything. Javier is practically rutting against John and still playing with his blade, this time against the ribs, threatening to cut them and when he sees Javier licking the blood on the shivering body he’s completely lost. 

He decides that it is a good time to go and that leaving his bow behind him is a good consolation for running far away from their fuck. But then he feels something on him, he feels eyes. And when he turns he realizes that Javier is watching him, clearly taken aback and surprised. Maybe a bit scared too. But he should have seen something in Charles’ facial expression that reassured him because his shoulders relax soon and then he looks at the bow besides them before looking back at Charles. He takes the weapon and throws it in his direction and John comes out of his torpor for a while, Javier takes his head and puts it against his torso, murmuring something that Charles can’t understand, keeping his thrusts but making sure that John can’t see anything. Charles takes this opportunity to take what is his back and when he grabs it he sees Javier giving him an amused smile while he soothes Johns and fucks him at the same time. At least this situation is not embarrassing for one person. 

« That’s our secret » he says with his voice low in John’s ear but Charles knows that it’s for him, Javier doesn’t cut their eye contact until Charles moves to go away and leaves them alone to do their business. 

* * *

Once back in the camp Charles searches for Arthur because there’s no way that he’ll talk about that to Abigail but this journey is one of bad luck and with his dead deer still on his shoulder, the woman comes to him with an hoping smile but it disappears when she sees that her husband is not here. Well, of course, he’s being fucked by another man so it’s logic that he’s not here. 

« So, any news from John? » she asks, unsure if she really wants to know what her man is doing, if he’s drunk or with a prostitute. He nods but doesn’t stop to walk, putting the dear on Pearson’s table who thanks him for his work. Then he turns completely to Abigail who was following him and says « He’s fine. He’s really gone fishing with Javier but they have drunk, even if I don’t think that he will drink today too. John was a bit… Marked by his morning hangover. » he smiles a bit at that, remembering the man’s complain about that. She smiles too, being a bit reassured. « But he didn’t come back with you. » and her face is closed again. Arthur is right, this couple really is something! « He wants to keep fishing. » and she doesn’t wait to answer, her tone bitter « But he’s bad at fishing. » He shrugs, not wanting to be more intruded in all of this. « He says that he will discuss with you when he will be back. » he says and begins to walk, wanting to find Arthur as soon as possible.

« Well, thanks for all Charles! » she says at his back and he can guess that she’s smiling again.

Thankfully he finds Arthur faster than he thought he would, being back since a moment from his robbery with Sean. He’s near the lake, sitting on a fallen rotten tree and he is drawing. He calls him and the cowboy immediately puts his journal beside him and sends him a curious look. « You make a face! What happened back there? » He doesn’t seem worried and Charles only waits to be seated at his side to blurt everything in one go « They were fucking. »

That provokes a blank. A big blank. Arthur lost his voice and his repartee and his eyes are shot open, staring at Charles like he can’t understand what he just said. « What? » and Charles takes a big breath and repeats but with more carefulness, explaining the situation « When I came around noon they were preparing to eat and so I stayed with them for lunch, we discussed about the problem with Abigail and about that, it didn’t go very far. But I think he will have a discussion with her once he’s back. But when I left I forgot my bow, so I came back to get it and. Well. They were enjoying each other. » Arthur watches him like a second head has grown on Charles but this time he seems to understand the situation. He passes a hand on his neck and his eyes are wandering somewhere on the landscape. « God, I was right. » he pushes a big sigh before continuing « Well, Abigail must not know. And… I think we would be hypocritical if we critiqued or threw the truth at Abigail. »

« I don’t know if it’s love. It was different… From us. » He says while he ties his hair, trying to focus his attention on something else than what he saw. He should not say all the truth to the cowboy, after all John is his little brother, he’s not sure if Arthur wouldn’t try to punch Javier or even kill him if he learns everything they do. « What do you mean? » He asks, his curiosity being waken. « They are not really soft. Or caring with each other. » Arthur hums a bit, nodding his head like he understands and puts a hand on Charles’ one « Maybe it doesn’t mean anything to them but even if it’s the case I can’t expose them like that. »

« I never said the contrary but I just needed to say it. »

« Poor Charles, you witnessed something funny right! » The cowboy jokes with a teasing tone and Charles rolls his eyes and sighs with a smile. « I’m sure that you would have been in a worst state than I am if you saw what I saw. » he answers with the same tone. They watch at the horizon together in silence for a moment before Charles asks but doesn’t look at his lover while he does it « Do you want to go on a trip? Just the two of us. For a few days. » He closes his eyes and when he feels Arthur’s hand squeezing kindly his, he opens them and watches the blues orbs and hears his cool voice « That’s a good idea. » and then puts a kiss on his lips, the other hand going behind Charles neck to make this kiss deeper. But it doesn’t last long, they are not alone here, and anyone could come and see them. And they don’t want anyone to know about them first of all because it’s obvious and secondly because it’s their secret. 

And it will stay like that. Their secret. Another secret.

* * *

Javier has finally taken his photo, happy to have a memory of this trip. John is beside him, rubbing his lower back which apparently hurts, well, Javier didn’t go easy on him today too so yeah, it’s surely a bit painful. But John likes it better this way so he will not feel sorry for his poor ass. He turns to see the Scottish who’s grimacing and he smiles at him, saying « So, America is still feeling Mexico’s invasion? » And with that said he gives a hard spank which makes John blench and then he gives him a glare. « America feels it a lot. And Mexico doesn’t need to resume his attack. » Even if John says it with a full of bite tone, the answer looks more like a joke than a reproach, and that makes them both laugh out loud. 

They come back to their camp and Javier can’t stop thinking about Charles’ facial expression. He seems more shocked by their fuck than by the fact that it’s two men who are fucking together. Well, after all Charles and Arthur fuck together too so he doesn’t fear that the man will expose John and him to the whole camp. Yeah, Javier ran into them while they were making love but he was hidden better than Charles and neither of them has seen him, so if there is any problem he has something to make sure that no one will talk about John and him. He has to protect their relationship whatever the price is, even if it means threatening John’s brother. He has to say that it was a chance that it was Charles and not Arthur who caught them red-handed because if that was the cowboy… He’s sure that he would have a big problem and that it wouldn’t be that funny. So it’s perfect that it’s Charles and he knows that he will not describe everything he saw them doing to Arthur because clearly he has no clue about that and is too lost and surely too embarrassed to explain what he really saw in an explicit way. So it’s just an amusing memory for Javier who whistles a bit before grabbing his guitar and playing, looking at the Scottish who is searching in Javier’s belongings to find something. At first he’s wondering what he wants but when he sees him taking a bottle of medicine out he giggles and guesses that it’s for his sored butt. He has no idea if it will work but who tries nothing has nothing! 

« I’ve gone that hard? » he asks, teasing his man who shakes his head with a smile and drinks the liquid, half of the bottle before putting it back in the bag. 

« Like always » he answers and takes one of the fishes to cook it. Even if they have time before diner, John wants to occupy himself and to stop thinking about his ass which is red from all the spanking he received. That was great but now it’s a bit complicated to stay on his ass without feeling pain, his skin on fire. Too much spanking in one go is not a good idea if he wants to be able to mount on his horse tomorrow. Well, he will have to say it to Javier next time they fuck and that he wants to hit his butt.

« You know, you should suck me more often, you have gift for that. » John says with a smirk.

« I see your needy expression. You were already melting with just me kissing your cock so yes, only to see you beg for more and whine like a hermosa puta. »

« I love when you talk to me like that! » He jokes and that makes Javier smile.

« Sheep fucker. »

« Hey! That’s Bill, not me! »

They chuckle and the Mexican plays another song before saying, a big and wide smile on his face:

« No, you, you’re fucked by Mexico. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah poor Charles, he didn't deserved that! X) 
> 
> Normally this series should have ended here but I have some other ideas and there will be 3 others stories about John and Javier and well, alcohol. Because I love alcohol. John's right, liquor is life!  
> And I swear that I am not an alcoholic!


End file.
